June
History June is student in High Middle. She was new in the book and cartoon. The students think that she is the 2nd trusted student. She has a crush on Justin in the 7th book before the chapter Valentines Day. She is everyone's friend. Appearance She usually has wavy or straight hair. She usually wears a blue bow to school. She wears skirts with strap shirts. She wears sneakers and her eyes attract boys Personality June is a nice and kind. She is loyal to her friends. She knows them alot. She treats everyone the same. Relationships Emily She treats Emily like a true friend. She helps her out with some hard problems. She sometimes doesn't like her ideas. Riley She treats Riley the same as Emily. She helps her out with spelling and math. They both get advice for their crushes which they think it failed. Alice She is nice to Alice. She thinks Alice might be crazy but she understood why. She gets some dresses from her for dance. Zoey She treats Zoey as a sister too. She gets makeup and lipstick from her. She likes how she dresses and looks. She wished she was like Zoey. Melissa She treats Melissa as a sister. She gets some slippers from her. She also gets invited to her parties. She wished she was like Melissa Justin She likes Justin when she started to think he is a sweet boy who treats people nicely. She likes his music and his personality. She smiles at him and hugs him too. In the cartoon, she liked him in the movie. Mr.Bengord She loves her father. She goes to the neighborhood pool with him. She knows that she is with him all the time. Mrs. Bengord She loves her mother. Like Chloe, she goes shopping with her. She listens to her mom and tells him about boys she like...uh oh. April She loves her sister. She knows she helps her with hard work or tough problems she has to go through. She thinks she is the smartest in the family May She loves her sister. She tells her about High Middle and how is it like. She hates how she brings her stuff to her room. Differences In the book, she was in love with Justin because she liked his music and personality. In the cartoon, she was in love with him when he helped her from an explosion. She also hates the rules in the book but in the cartoon, she follows it. Trivia * She is the 2nd student to have a month or season as a name. Summer was the first * She loves ice cream cake but she thinks it's too cold for her. * She and Justin like each other but Justin seems interested in another girl in the book * She likes pop in music. * Her sisters are the months. April was born first in 1999, she was born second in 2002, and May was born last in 2004. * She was the last person to hallucinate Ms. Wink. It has been said that she likes other boys. Category:Characters